


welcoming you home

by feygrim



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: Jinwoo loves Eunwoo and he expresses that love through his actions. Words were much more difficult to express.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the astrofantastic's AROHA FIC FOR FRIENDS event! I'm really sorry I missed the deadline! I hope whoever requested this prompt, enjoys the fic! <3 This is my first ASTRO fanfic and I hope did these cuties justice, JinCha is one of my favorite pairings!

Eunwoo said goodbye quietly to the managers, thanking them for their hard work, and entered the dorm as quietly as possible. He closed the door behind him, wincing at the beeping noise the locking system made, then jumping in surprise when the hallway light turned on. He spun around to see Jinwoo. 

 

“Welcome home,” The leader greeted him cheerily, despite the late hour.

 

Eunwoo nodded, toeing his shoes off and putting on sandals. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?” he whispered. “It’s really late.” 

 

“I waited for you,” Jinwoo said, pouting a little. “Isn’t that romantic?” Eunwoo laughed at his cheesiness, slapping a hand over his mouth to remind himself to be quiet. Jinwoo grinned, pleased that he could make Eunwoo laugh like this when he looked so tired from his schedules. The handsome boy’s bare face revealed dark circles, puffy eye bags, and a tight smile. Eunwoo slipped past him to the living room and fell down on the couch with a sigh. A weary, tired sigh that made Jinwoo’s heart ache. Eunwoo really worked hard for all of them and he wished he could take some of the burden away. As the leader and Eunwoo’s boyfriend, he should be able to do that at least! “Have you eaten?” 

 

Eunwoo nodded. “Some fans sent lunch boxes. It was really good.” 

 

“I meant dinner,” Jinwoo said, getting up with a frown. “I’ll go make you some ramen.” 

 

Eunwoo shook his head and tugged at Jinwoo’s wrist, urging him to sit down. “Ramen at this hour? My face will be puffy in the morning. It’s okay, I’m not hungry anyways. I’m just going to wash my face and go to sleep.” 

 

“You should have something warm in your belly at least! Your hands are freezing! You are going to eat something, Lee Dongmin!” Jinwoo chided. 

 

Eunwoo smiled and shook his head, but let go of Jinwoo’s wrist. “Okay, okay, I’ll eat. Thanks, mom.” 

 

Jinwoo huffed. He started to boil some water and prepared the ramen. Opening the packet was a struggle with the only light coming from the hallway but he managed to get the noodles and broth powder in the bubbling water. 

 

“Smells good,” Eunwoo murmured, resting his head on Jinwoo’s shoulder. 

 

“Yah, you scared me,” Jinwoo hissed. “Go sit down, I’ll bring the ramen to you.” Eunwoo giggled as Jinwoo tried to push him out of the kitchen, dragging his feet. “I didn’t raise you this way, you brat!”

 

“You didn’t raise me at all,” Eunwoo laughed but he relented. He said he wasn’t hungry but as he sat down on the couch again, his stomach grumbled impatiently. The spicy smell of the ramen reminded him just how hungry he really was. He didn’t want the other members to worry about him though. He couldn’t complain about how busy he was, not if he wanted to seem ungrateful and arrogant. He was grateful he could promote ASTRO and do something worthwhile for his members. If it meant a couple of late nights working and practicing, then he would endure and work hard. 

 

“Careful, it’s hot,” Jinwoo said, sitting on the floor and setting down a covered bowl and chopsticks on the table. He pulled the lid off with flourish. “Tada, I put a fried egg on it!” 

 

Eunwoo smiled, endeared by Jinwoo’s attempts to take care of him. His boyfriend wasn’t very vocal about his feelings but he made it up in actions. As he slid down next to, he kissed him on the cheek, grabbing his hand and squeezing. “Thank you. For everything.” 

 

Jinwoo blushed and squirmed. “It’s just ramen. Nothing special.” 

 

“Well it means more to me than you know.” Eunwoo picked up the chopsticks and broke the yolk, spreading the gooey yellow in the broth. He carefully cut the fried egg into pieces, grabbing one piece and some ramen, blowing it before eating. He sighed softly, feeling the weariness leave him as the warmth of the ramen filled his body. 

 

“Is it good?” Jinwoo asked. 

 

Eunwoo nodded. “It’s delicious. World class ramen. I don’t even care if my face is puffy tomorrow.” Jinwoo snorted at the exaggeration but opened his mouth, asking for some silently. “Do some aegyo. Pleeeassseee.” 

 

Jinwoo groaned. But he couldn’t say no when Eunwoo looked at him like that. He made his eyes big and did a pouty duck face as he cutely begged, “Please give me some ramen, Eunwoo~~ Please please please~” He threw out peace signs and hearts, his efforts paying off when Eunwoo stopped laughing and scooped up some ramen and held it out him. “Thank you~” he said with his mouth full. 

 

“I wish I got that on camera,” Eunwoo said, still giggling. “Just for myself, to give me energy.” 

 

“Cheesy,” Jinwoo said, blushing. He didn’t really mind it though. If he could energize Eunwoo when he was tired, then that was enough. Seeing him smile like that was worth all the embarrassment in the world. 

 

They finished the ramen between themselves and Jinwoo encouraged Eunwoo to slurp all the broth down for himself. Sitting quietly together with their hands clasped, Eunwoo could feel the heavy blanket of sleep falling slowly over him as time passed. “We should….we should go to bed,” he yawned. 

 

Jinwoo pouted. “Can’t we stay like this for a little longer?” Since they haven’t told the other members about their relationship, they would have to return to their separate rooms to sleep. 

 

“I’m about to fall asleep right here if we stay any longer,” Eunwoo answered. He stretched and pushed himself up, picking up the empty bowl. 

 

Jinwoo fussed, taking the bowl from him, saying he would take care of it and to go wash his face and brush his teeth. “Your breath stinks.” 

 

“So does yours!” Eunwoo said, blowing his breath in Jinwoo’s face. He escaped to the bathroom, feeling refreshed when he left. He grinned at the sight of Jinwoo leaning against the opposite wall. “Waiting for me again?” he teased. “So cute.” 

 

Jinwoo blushed and cleared his throat. “Just wanted to say good night.”  

  
It was really cute how shy Jinwoo acted sometimes. Eunwoo hummed sleepily and leaned in to give Jinwoo a kiss on the forehead. “Good night. I love you.” 

 

Jinwoo swallowed and nodded awkwardly in response, heart beating fast at the three simple words. Eunwoo said it like it was nothing but Jinwoo always had difficulty saying it back. It was easier to say I love you to their fans. That was a different kind of love that was easier for him to express. Eunwoo didn’t pressure him to say it back though. He watched him walk to the bedroom he shared with Moonbin, his chest feeling like it was gonna burst if he didn’t speak. “Eunwoo! Uh..um....Love-Love you too. Goodnight!” He hurried into his own bedroom in shy embarrassment. 

  
Eunwoo smiled. “Sleep well, Jinwoo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at loveisfx.tumblr.com or at twitter @that__girl__sam


End file.
